


The Police and Detective **ON HOLD**

by beebug1



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, F/M, I had fun writing this, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, OT9 SNSD, People are gonna die, Serial Killers, be prepared for some serious shit, markson, namjin - Freeform, vkook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebug1/pseuds/beebug1
Summary: You know that one meme where it's Jungkook and V and says "a new fanfic will arrive"? Well I'm gonna write it.Jungkook is the Police Officer while V is the Detective. They are working on two seperate cases but when one of the victims turns out to be part of Jungkook's case, they have to team up and try to save the next victim. Even while dealing with their feelings they stay on task.





	1. Meet the Station

~~~Jungkook's POV~~~

I'm walking to the station so I can continue working on the case. It's about a couple of girls that went missing and were recently found. Only one wasn't but we can't seem to find out about her. We can't even find her family, which is odd. I wish we could save her in time. I hate it when we can't save those who wanted to be.

I'm obviously not looking where I'm going but I am sure that the person who bumped into me was. I look up ready to yell at them but they run into the station. 

"That's weird. Why was he in a rush?" I ask myself in a whisper. 

"Jungkook, we better hurry or else the Captain will be mad." warned my good friend Hobi. 

He and a few others work with me in the police force. My good friends like Yoongi, and Namjoon work in there too. Our boss is a mean old man who thinks he is better than everyone else, including the families who are grieving. He really is an ass.

"Alright." I say back.

We walk in and I see the same man from before, who ran into me. 

'I wonder why he's here, and who all the people he's with are.' I think.

"Ah, Jungkook, Hobi. Get over here to meet the people who will be working on the rest of the case with you." says the old man.

There are 3 men there. One with chocolaty brown hair, one with bright red hair, and the other had plain black hair. They all turned toward us and I lost all my breath. They were all very good looking, especially the one who had the brown hair. Not that I would say it out loud or anything. 

"Hey, I'm Jin. The one with red is Jimin while the brown one is Taehyung, but we all call him V." said the one with black hair, Jin I now know, pointing to the others while introducing them.

"'Sup." 

"Hi."

I wave awkwardly, while Hobi runs to them and is talking all sorts of speeds. I can see the other two, Jimin and V, quietly walk away until they stop at the table. 

'What are they talking about that they needed to go away?'

~~~V's POV~~~

I was late, again! I'm currently running not quite looking at my surroundings. I bump into someone but I'm in too much of a rush to even care. I dash inside the station just as Jin and Jimin got there. I walk up to them and stand next to my best friend, Jimin. 

"So, we're working with them this time?" I quietly ask him.

"Yeah, I guess their case goes with ours." he replies.

I look at the people across from us and see a white haired guy, a light brown and the Captain. 

"Tae, do you see how cute the short one is?" Jimin asks me.

"I guess?" I say, more as a question. 

"He's cute but I don't know. Last time I said a guy was cute he turned out to be the biggest jerk in the world." he says.

"Ah, Jungkook, Hobi. Get over here to meet the people who will be working on the rest of the case with you." says the Captain. 

We all turn toward the people who just walked in. I see another brown haired guy and I see a kind of auburn haired guy. They both look good, but I wouldn't say it.

"Hey, I'm Jin. The one with red is Jimin while the brown one is Taehyung, but we all call him V." said Jin. He pointed at us as he said our names. 

"'Sup."

"Hi" I say a little awkwardly. 

The auburn stands there and waves a little and the other runs to us. 

"I'm Hobi. It's very nice to meet you, I'm the fun one around here." 

That's all I heard because me and Jimin walk away, quietly. We reach a table and start talking among ourselves. 

"The little one's cute too Tae. Maybe just your type." Jimin says with a smirk.

I feel heat rise to my cheeks but I say with a stern voice.

"It doesn't matter. Not like we'll have much time to talk about anything other than the case."

I see his smile fall before we hear our names.

We turn and start walking back, wondering what's next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey everyone, I really hope you liked the first chapter. I probably won't be able to update much but I'll try. I'll see you later my Little Bug's.

~Beebug


	2. The Start of Something Horrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue to the story. You get to find out what the case is about. Also, I know that the prologue is after the first chapter, but in my defense I've seen it happen in books.

~~~V's POV~~~

I was laying in bed, asleep. Then my phone started ringing to the point I jumped out of my bed. I look at the caller ID and see that it's the boss. 

"Yes sir?" I ask groggily.

"We just got a new case. We need you here now V. Don't make me wait." 

"Already getting dressed. I'll be there in 20 minutes." I say.

He just grunts a 'OK' before hanging up. 

I look at the time on my phone and see it's almost 4:30 in the morning.

"Ugh, why did they just now report something for us?" I ask in exasperation, although no one is there.

Or so I thought.

"Hurry up Tae! We gotta be there in 20 minutes like you said, so get your ass up and get dressed, eat, and do everything else." I hear my lifelong best friend Jimin yell at me.

"Why the hell are you in my apartment?!" I shout.

"I came to make sure you actually get to the station on time. Now hurry and get ready." he says while tossing me my clothes for work.

"Alright. Go make us something for breakfast." 

"Already on it." he shouts from my kitchen.

Me and Jimin have been friends since we could crawl, although I was born a little later than him. My parents moved in next to his house and we met one day and have been friends since. Whenever I got picked on, he would be there to beat up the bullies while I helped cheer him up when he thought he didn't do good enough on something. We always have each others backs.

I finish putting on my clothes and walk in to find a bowl of cereal on the table and him sitting down on his phone.

"It's too early to be on that. Just eat before you drop it in the bowl." I tell him.

"Yeah yeah, I will in a second." he replies.

I sit down and start eating and he finishes his bowl, when his phone rings.

"Hello?" he asks the person.

"Yes, I would like to ask you if you would please come to visit our one and only dealership. We would really appreciate it Mr. Park." the voice says.

"No thanks. Bye," he states as he hung up on the voice.

"Another scam? Or maybe your ex is trying something?" I ask.

"Don't bring him up Tae." he says as he gets up and got to my guest bathroom to brush his teeth. 

Last year Jimin was in a relationship with this one guy who wasn't that nice. Jimin eventually found out he was using him to figure out where the police were going to be on days for patrols so he could sell drugs to people in Jimin's house. Jimin nor the police were happy to find out about it. His ex was livid to find out that his boyfriend called the police on him. It was completely fair since it was Jimin's house and he saw random people going in and not leaving for hours. 

I stop thinking about it and hurry to my room and brush my teeth. When I finish I find Jimin already at the door waiting. 

"Let's hurry. It's almost been 15 minutes." he informs me.

"Shit, why're you just standing there?! Let's go!" I shout as I jump into my shoes and run out the door.

We finally reach the bottom floor and see there's 5 minutes left. 

"Will we even make it?" Jimin asks me.

"We will. I know shortcuts. Come on."

We run down the alley and go through a bunch of streets and little alleys until we finally reach the station.

"We're here. How much time is left?" I ask him, hopefully.

He looks at his phone before answering me.

"We got here just in time. Let's hurry downstairs."

We walk into the station and find the stairs leading downwards. When we reach the last step we hear the boss's loud voice boom.

"WHERE IS TAEHYUNG AND JIMIN?! THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE 3 MINUTES AGO!" 

'Over dramatic much' I think.

"We're over here sir. We walked into the station right on time. We ran all the way here." Jimin announces while we walk towards the offices.

I see Jin working as usual but this time with bags under his eyes.

"Hey Jin, brief them over the situation. I have to run upstairs for a minute."

Jin nods and turns toward us. "Alright, so this girl was murdered in her bedroom and the dog was murdered as well. The dog had blood on his teeth, so we sent a swab with it on it to the lab. We'll have to wait a few days for the results to come back. The ME is currently going over her body to see if anything happened. That's all we know as of right now."

I breathe in before exhaling very deeply. 

"Wow, that must have been horrible for her parents. How old was she?" I ask.

"17. The only reason we're investigating instead of the uniforms is because the family personally know's the boss."

"I was wondering why. What family?" Jimin asks.

"The Forces. The daughters name was Madeleine but was called Mimi." he tells us.

"You mean The Forces?" I ask in surprise.

The Forces was one of the rich families from across the sea. They were very well-known throughout Korea too. They got along with everyone, even gave money to the poor and homeless. Many were jealous, but they mostly idolized The Forces. No one had a grudge against them because no one ever fought with them.

"Yea, The Forces." he replied with a worried expression.

"Alright then, let's start looking for clues and everything." Jimin said with a uncomfortable look.

We all nod and head toward our stations and start working. 

'This is gonna be a long case...' I thought.

~~~Jungkook's POV~~~

I was laying in bed thinking about the current case we've been working on. I woke up because the victims faces kept creeping into my dreams. The latest one was on a girl named Nikki. She was a 16 year old girl who went to the same school I went to. She was the daughter of Jong-Hyun. He was someone who works in the west part of South Korea, doing military work.

My phone shakes me out of my thoughts and I reach over to answer the phone.

"Hello?" 

"Kook, we need you over at the house. We found another mark." Hobi says.

"OK." I say before hanging up.

I dress quickly and grab a small snack to take with me. I get to the house 15 minutes after and go into the house. I see the others all around the couch and I head over. 

"Where's the mark?" I ask as I come up.

"Right here. He made sure to hide it well. We missed it the first time we went through the house. But then our flashlights went over it." Namjoon explained.

'So it's him.' I thought bitterly. 

"Everyone, move out and search." Yoongi shouts out.

I follow my team and search the kitchen for anything.

We search for hours until everyone confirms they found nothing else other than what was found the days before. 

I sigh out of frustration.

"Calm down, we'll find him." Hobi assures me.

I nod and walk out to head toward the station. It's daylight now, so I head in and get breakfast and head to my desk to eat.

I hear voices from downstairs and know it's the detectives working on something.

'I wonder what it's like to be a detective?' I ask inside my head.

"Everyone, continue the job. Stop slacking around." the Captain barks out.

I sigh from annoyance and start my work. 

'It's going to be a long one, I can feel it.' I think.


	3. Bad Blood

~~~V's POV~~~

"Ugh! Jin, Jimin, if I don't get more information on this family I'm gonna scream!" I shout in frustration.

"Chill loser. You're literally the best when it comes to finding info. You got this." Jimin assures me.

"Yeah. Besides, why doubt your skills?" Jin asks, rhetorically. 

"I don't. And I know I am the best." I say with a smug smirk.

"BOYS!" yelled a voice. We all jumped but turned toward it nonetheless. 

Standing there was a old friend of Jin's that quickly became close with us as well. Her name was Tiffany Hwang. 

"Hey Tiffany. What's up?" Jimin asks.

"Well, I got called in for an interrogation since I'm close friends with the Forces and they think it was someone who was close. I may be a suspect but I'm still a part of the station so I still got some details from them. Second, can one of you please calm my cousin down? I love her too death but she's thinking she'll be next, which I doubt, but she's adamant on the subject."

"I'll try. But I can't promise she'll listen since she doesn't like me a lot." Jin offers.

"She'll get over it. She needs to stop acting the way she does, because one day someone will come after her to just shut her up!" Tiffany said, pulling at her hair.

"Why don't you just go back and grab a coffee. You're obviously stressed to the extreme." I suggest.

She smiles softly toward me before replying," I will. To be honest I'm surprised that you aren't late. It's weird seeing you down here on time for once."

Everyone burst into laughter, before I pushed her towards the stairs.

"Bye everyone!" she yells to everyone in the basement.

"Bye!" chorused throughout the basement.

After that little exchange we quickly got back to work before mine and Jimin's stomach growled.

"You hungry too?" he asked.

"Yeah, you want your usual?" I ask him in return, already raising from my seat heading to the stairs.

"Of course." he says with a grin.

I shake my head as I walk up the steps thinking about his appetite. He may be small but he can eat like a wrestler. He eats 4 plates of different kinds of breakfast foods. He'll eat a full plate of sausage then maybe a half a plate of rice, but with beans covering it. Half the time he'll get seconds. I stop thinking about it when I reach it.

"Alright I grab a tray and fix his so I don't have to carry to much at once..." I mumble while fumbling around for a tray. 

"You know that I don't like him! Stop trying to set me up with random people. I want to be the one to find who I like." a voice says quite loudly from across the room.

I turn toward it and see a small group of uniforms talking and laughing.

'Do they not have that much work this time?' I think bitterly.

Before I continue that thought I face back to the food and quickly make our plates before leaving. 

"- I know? He's my best friend, of course I would how weird he is. How about you stop talking shit about him because I have no problems kicking your ass!" I hear coming from the bottom.

'That's Jimin..' 

"But he's just so weird. He shouldn't be friends with someone cool." a voice says with haughtiness. 

"You bastard! Wait til I get my hands on you!" Jimin yells.

I finally reach the last step only to get pushed. I look down and see blonde hair with purple tips.

"Tae, you okay?" Jin asks while running to my side.

I nod in response before getting dragged to my feet by him. I look to the person who is standing now with a fire in his eyes. 

"Apologize." Jimin says with an anger I've witnessed many times before.

"No, it's true. You're one of the best and he's just not. I'm not apologizing for my own damn opinion. Deal with it." the guy said before storming upstairs.

"What the hell happened while I was gone?" I ask.

"You might wanna get comfortable." Jin says.

I sit down and forget about the food that is currently plastered across my clothes.

"Well..."

~~~Jungkook's POV~~~

"Let's take a break!" Hobi shouted.

"We can't and you know that." Yoongi said, though you could see he wanted to.

"What's one little break gonna do?" Namjoon asks.

"Alright, fine. So Kookie, how did your date go?" Yoongi asked.

"Horrible. I told you all I didn't like him." I say with a groan.

"Tell us." Hobi demanded.

"Well for one, he kept talking about himself and wouldn't let me get one word in. Two, he was really rude to those surrounding us! What kinda jerk yells at an old couple?!" I complain.

"Come on Kookie, I doubt it was that bad. Give him another chance. He told me that you guys hit it off!" Hobi exclaimed.

"You know that I don't like him! Stop trying to set me up with random people. I want to be the one to find who I like." I say, anger rising quickly.

"Calm down! I'm just saying! You're not getting any younger! You need to find someone who will be there for your dumb-ass!" Yoongi shouts.

"I'm not a baby! Just stop! If I didn't know any better you're treating me like the last officer!" i shout.

Their faces go slack before turning into one of sadness and guilt.

"I-I didn't mean too. I just got ma--" I started.

"It's fine. Just work." Namjoon says before they all turn towards their respective areas.

As I turn toward my space I hear quiet sniffles coming from my side. 

'Sorry, hyungs...' I think.

I start working and faintly hear yelling come from the basement, but I tune it out.

"Let's take a break. What can one little break harm?" I mumble quietly.

I look to the folder holding the case and start fooling around with the pictures trying to find some kind of clue.

'What the hell happened to where it progressed so fast?' I think sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey everyone! I truly am sorry I didn't update like I promised but I got busy. But I have finally updated after what? Almost a month? Anyways I hope you like the chapter, and thank you for reading the story. Until next time my Little Bug's!

~Beebug


	4. How Will This Work?

~~~Jungkook's POV~~~

"Hey, why don't we go out for lunch? We've been cooped up in here since this morning." Hobi asks.

"I guess we can. Where do you all wanna go?" Namjoon asks.

"Let's go to the pizza place down the street." Hobi says.

"I'm down. What about you Namjoon, Jungkook?" Yoongi asks us.

"I'm good. I'll stay here today." I say.

"You sure?" they ask.

"Positive. You all go on. I'll be here." I say.

They give me confused looks before leaving the station.

I sigh before getting up and walking toward the table with all the food. 

'I shouldn't have mentioned him...what was I thinking?' While I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't see a person standing next to me.

"Um, are you going to get food or?" I hear from beside me.

"Oh uh sorry. Here yo-" I start while looking up before my breath catches in my throat. The person standing there was the super attractive detective. He had food all over him, and looked nervous.

"Sorry for disturbing you but we needed to talk about the case with you and they sent me up to while they finish up some work downstairs." he says.

"Uh, yeah sure. Are you uncomfortable? With all that food on your shirt?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh, yeah just a little but it's okay." he says.

"Follow me." I say while turning to the locker room.

He follows behind silently, kinda like a nervous kid. We walk to my locker and I open it up. Inside was my change of clothes, a hat, and other stuff. I pull out my extra shirt and hand it to him.

"Change into this, I don't think you wanna smell like food all day."

"I can't wear this. It wouldn't feel right for me to wear it when it's your's." he says while slowly shaking his head.

"It's alright, I did give you permission to wear it. Just go ahead. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on you if you kept wearing your shirt." I say with an amused smile.

He tentatively nods before turning around and taking his shirt off.

'He has really nice shoulders. I wonder what the front of him looks like. No, stop it. You're working with him on a case, that's it.' I think.

He finally turns around and is holding his clothes. 

"Alright, much better. Do you have a locker?" I ask.

He looks confused before saying, "No, we detectives don't get lockers. Only you guys do."

My eyes go wide when I ask, "So you don't have a place to put your things? Where do you put it all? Do you even have a desk?" 

"Aha, we do. We put everything in our desks. It's all there in our drawers," he says while chuckling.

"Oh, heh I didn't think you would since you don't have lockers. But anyway, what is it that you needed to discuss with me?" I ask.

"I have to talk with all of you guys, not just you." he says.

"Well they went for lunch when you came up. So you'll have to make do with me." I say, thinking how I'll have to brief them when they come back.

"Oh.... Well I guess I can just tell you. Let's go sit down, alright?" 

I nod and we walk out. We pass the food table and as we are I grab a bagel to eat. When we make it to my desk we sit down.

"Alright. What was it?" I ask grabbing a pen and notepad.

"Um, we found out that all the girls were all calling some burner phones. We also found out where the last girl's cellphone is. I traced it to be in a field 20 miles from here. And then we got the latest victim, Madeleine Force, Mimi for short. Both her and her dog was killed, but the dog had some blood on its teeth and we have yet to get a result back from the lab. And then we have you guys to help out with everything else," he says as if it was the easiest thing ever.

"Wow, um that was.....a lot. How come we didn't know there was another victim?" 

"You see, our boss is personal friends with them so they trusted us more because of that. And we're friends with Tiffany Hwang, Mimi's friend." 

"Did you know that your case went with ours?" I ask.

"Nope. I didn't know til this morning. I would've told you guys if I knew." he says with a small smile. 

"Did you know tha-" before I could finish I get cut off.

"Well lookie here. Taehyung, the worst of us all, talking to a officer as if they were friends. Get it through your skull Tae, no one likes your ass. Not even your family." said this guy.

"Wow, rude. Who do you think you are?" I ask, daring him to test me.

"No no. It's alright. But your wrong about a few things. My family does like me, otherwise they wouldn't be talking to me. Besides, I'm talking to him about the case, we aren't friends." he says calmly.

'Ouch, that hurt.' I think with a frown on my face.

"Whatever. I can't wait til you find out that no one likes you. I'm just waiting til it happens so I can say I told you so. Bye Taehyung."

The guy walks away and goes out of the station. What a jerk.

"That guy was horrible. How do you stand him?" I ask.

"I normally ignore him, and whenever Jimin is around he wants to fight him. I'm sorry for what I said by the way." 

"It's fine, because it's true. But I would like to change that if it's fine with you?" I ask nervously. 

He smiles when he replies, "Yes, I would like that. We can officially hang out when we finish this case." 

"Agreed. Let's focus on the case now."

~~~V's POV~~~

Me and Jimin are talking about who will go upstairs and talk to the uniforms while we were deciding on who would help Jin with the paperwork.

"You should talk with them Tae. Last time you handled paperwork you spilled coffee on it." Jimin said to me.

"It wasn't my fault. Gene pushed me. You know how he doesn't like me, for whatever reason. I would've finished it properly had I not clean everything up and hand it over to someone else."

"It doesn't matter. He will make sure you mess up these papers too if you do them. He won't mess with you if you are working on the computer." Jimin says.

I sigh before finally giving in and saying, "Fine but you owe me lunch tomorrow." 

"Deal!" he says with his infectious smile.

I turn away and go towards the stairs. I start thinking about what I'm going to say when I reach the main floor. I look up and see that really cute officer. He seems to just be standing there thinking. I walk over and speak.

"Um, are you going to get food or?" I ask him, seeing him come out of his thoughts.

"Oh uh sorry. Here yo-" he starts before stopping suddenly. 

'What's wrong? Is he okay?' I ask myself.

"Sorry for disturbing you but we needed to talk about the case with you and they sent me up to while they finish up some work downstairs." I say.

"Uh, yeah sure. Are you uncomfortable? With all that food on your shirt?" he asks.

'What's he talking about?'

"Huh? Oh, yeah just a little but it's okay." I tell him.

"Follow me." he demands. I start after him as he walks toward the locker room.

We go in and go straight to, what I assume is, his locker. He opens it up and pulls out a shirt. 

"Change into this, I don't think you wanna smell like food all day." 

"I can't wear this. It wouldn't feel right for me to wear it when it's your's." I say, shaking my head.

"It's alright, I did give you permission to wear it. Just go ahead. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on you if you kept wearing your shirt." he says smiling. 

I nervously nod before turning around so he can't see me take my shirt off.

I can feel his gaze on me and I hurry and put the shirt on. I turn around holding my clothes.

"Alright, much better. Do you have a locker?" he asks.

I look at him confused before saying, "No, we detectives don't get lockers. Only you guys do."

He looks surprised and he asks, "So you don't have a place to put your things? Where do you put all? Do you even have a desk?"

I chuckle while replying, "Aha, we do. We put everything in our desks. It's all there in our drawers."

"Oh, heh I didn't think you would since you don't have lockers. But anyway, what is it you needed to discuss with me?" he asks me.

"I have to talk with all of you guys, not just you." 

"Well they went for lunch when you came up. So you'll have to make do with me." he says, annoyance flashing in his eyes before disappearing.

"Oh.... Well I guess I can just tell you. Let's go sit down, alright?" 

He nods and we leave the locker room. We pass the food table and as we pass it, he grabs a bagel off the table. As we reach his desk we quickly sit down and he speaks.

"Alright. What is it?" he quickly grabs a pen and notepad.

"Um, we found out that all the girls were all calling some burner phones. We also found out where the last girl's phone is. I traced it to be in a field 20 miles from here. And then we got the latest victim, Madeleine Force, Mimi for short. Both her and her dog was killed, but the dog had some blood on its teeth and we have yet to get a result back from the lab. And then we have you guys for everything else." I say calmly. 

"Wow, um that was.....a lot. How come we didn't know there was another victim?" he asks, confusion in his eyes.

"You see, our boss is personal friends with them so they trusted us more because of that. And we're friends with Tiffany Hwang, Mimi's friend." I reply.

"Did you know your case went with ours?" he asks.

"Nope. I didn't know til this morning. I would've told you guys if I knew." I say, smiling a little.

"Did you know tha-" but he got cut off by none other than Gene.

"Well lookie here. Taehyung, the worst of us all, talking to a officer as if they were friends. Get it through your skull Tae, no one likes your ass. Not even your family." Gene said.

"Wow, rude. Who do you think you are?" Jungkook asks him, eyes flashing dangerously. 

"No no. It's alright. But you're wrong about a few things. My family does like me, otherwise they wouldn't be talking to me. Besides, I'm talking to him about the case, we aren't friends." I say.

"Whatever. I can't wait til you find out no one likes you. I'm just waiting til it happens so I can say I told you so. Bye Taehyung." 

Gene walks away and leaves the station. 

"That guy was horrible. How do you stand him?" Jungkook asks me.

"I normally ignore him, and whenever Jimin is around he wants to fight him. I'm sorry for what I said by the way." 

"It's fine, because it's true. But I would like to change that if it's fine with you?" he asks, look nervous.

I smile when I say, "Yes, I would like that. We can officially hang out when we finish this case."

"Agreed. Let's focus on the case now."


	5. A Lead

~~~Jimin's POV~~~

I was waiting on Tae to hurry down from talking to the uniforms when I see something pop up on my computer. It read, 'Mr. Park, We would like to invite you to our dealership for you have won yourself a new car!'

"Pfft. Sure I did, what a bunch of morons. Do they think I'm that stupid?" I ask aloud.

"What's wrong Jimin? Everything okay?" Jin asks me with his concern plastered on his face.

"Everything's fine hyung. Just a bunch of scams. I'll be happier though if they would stop calling me and sending me emails. It really bothersome."

While we were talking we hear some heavy thuds coming down the steps following by some others that were much lighter. 

"Who's Tae with? Is it a new detective?" Jin asks.

"Hey guys! What's up. I've got someone with me that wants to see what it's like to be one of us. So without further ado, here is Jungkook, a uniform." Tae says with a huge smile on his face.

Me and Jin share a look of disbelief as we see Jungkook walk in shyly. When we met him he was much more confident. 

"Hi, I'm Jungkook. Well you know that already since Tae said it. I really wanted to see what it was like to be a detective since Tae told me you guys don't get lockers so I wanted to see for myself." 

"Aha, it's fine Jungkook. We can show you the fun parts and the bad ones. Get ready because we're going for a ride to The Forces penthouse." Jin said.

"YEAH! I've always wanted to see the inside of it, granted under better circumstances, but still. Let's grab our equipment and go." Tae said.

"Calm down Tae, we still have to wait on the boss. He won't let us leave unless we finish all the computer work." I say annoyed. The boss is the worst boss ever. Last time we didn't finish our work before leaving he almost fired us. We went to get lunch and he got mad at us because we didn't tell him we were leaving. 

"I can finish for you guys. We'll be able to leave within 5 minutes tops." Tae said.

"Are you sure you'll be able to finish all the work? Like how much is it?" Jungkook asks.

"Hm, I'm sure I can. After all I am the best one with computers down here."

"It's true. He is the best. Whenever someone's computer is broke they come to Tae to fix it." I said with pride for my best friend.

"Aw come on guys. You're embarrassing me." Tae says with a slight blush, "But I need you to make the boss doesn't come around so I can do it. If he knows I'm doing you guys would reprimanded for it."

"Alright. Come Jungkook-ah. Let's go upstairs to make sure our boss doesn't come down so we won't get in trouble." Jin says.

"Okay." he says while looking at the ground.

'Cute.' I think.

~~~V's POV~~~

After they leave to go upstairs, I sit in Jin hyung's seat and start working. About 6 minutes of working I finally finish. Then I head to Jimin's seat. I finish within a few minutes because he didn't have much left.

'He could've finished this on his own.' I think while smiling.

I walk upstairs just in time to see the boss coming through the doors. I breathe a sigh of relief.

I walk towards the others waiting patiently. 

"Why are you all up here talking when you should be doing your assignments? Do you want to be fired?!" he yells.

"We already finished Sir. We wanting to ask if we can go to the Forces place?" Jimin asks.

"Sir, if I can say something, we finished all of the work you gave us for the next couple of days." I say, hoping we can get out of here faster.

"Hmm, I guess you can go investigate the scene. None officers have stepped foot in there because I want my detectives to go through first. Don't mess anything up." he says while walking away.

"Ugh, after that exchange I got hungry." Jimin says.

"You better not eat anything. I saw the pictures of the scene and they were the most gruesome photos I've ever seen. I got sick just looking at the pictures." Jin says.

"If you say so." 

When we started walking towards the door I feel a tug on my sleeve. I turn to see Jungkook standing there looking kinda lost. 

"Um, can I ride with you since I only really know you? I just don't feel comfortable around people I don't really know. But I know you more since I talked to you in the locker room."

"Yeah you can ride with me. Just follow me."

"YO! TAE, HURRY YOUR ASS UP!" Jimin yells.

"Really Chim? You could've just said it, I would've heard it." I say with annoyance across my face.

"I like how you get annoyed." he says with a smirk on his face.

"Anyway, Jungkook is riding with me."

"WHAT?! But we're best friends Tae." Jimin says with a pout.

"We'll always be best friends, since I brought him, he's riding with me. Besides I don't you to ruin his innocence." 

"HE'S AN ADULT! HE DOESN'T HAVE INNOCENCE LEFT!" Jimin yells.

"Hey, I'm still plenty innocent." Jungkook says with a frown that makes him look even cuter.

"You are just so adorable aren't you!" Jin says from the car. 

"We should probably head out." I say.

"Right."

We get into my car and start our way.

"Your friends are very...loud." Jungkook says.

"Yea but that's what makes us friends. Like how Jin gets loud when he yells at us for throwing things the office or when he laughs, super funny by the way, and how Jimin gets to loud while talking sometimes. Me, I'm always loud." I say.

I can see him taking in all the information I just gave him. I look back at the road before stopping at a red light.

"So you're saying that you all are loud in your own ways but are never in trouble with your boss?" he asks with confusion showing.

"Ha, wouldn't that be nice. No whenever we get caught, we get yelled at all the time. And if we don't someone tells on us, mainly Gene but he only tells on me never telling about Jimin or Jin. But it's fine. I'll get him back one day."

"Was that the who insulted you earlier today? He was super rude." Jungkook says.

"I know. Let's forget about him and focus on the case, okay?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see the penthouse, but I would've wanted to be here for better things." 

I nod while driving to the destination. The rest of the ride was silent.

When we get there I park on the side of the sidewalk and climb out. Jungkook follows suit. We walk towards the building and go inside. We see Jin and Jimin standing there waiting.

"Jimin, Jin we're here. Let's head up, yeah?" I say.

They nod and we get on the elevators and go straight up to the penthouse. 

"Woah, I never thought it would be this colorful." Jungkook says.

"Neither did we." Jin says.

"Well, let's go to her room and search."

When we get to her room we see everything all over the place. Clothes strewn across the floor, bed stained with blood, pictures smashed, lamps and tables knocked over. Her room was a total disaster. We looked around to see blood everywhere. On her desk, laptop, walls, just about every single surface in there. 

"Oh, um wow. There's a lot blood here." Jungkook says from behind me.

"Well yeah. That's what's at every crime scene we go to. Haven't you every been to one, ya'know being a police officer?" Jimin asks.

"Not yet. They don't think I could handle all the blood and the smell."

"Well when I first saw a crime scene I puked right then and there." I say with a small smile.

"Well I can handle it. I've seen all the pictures. I know what everything will be like." Jungkook says with annoyance laced in his voice.

"Anway, let's get started searching, hm?" Jin asks breaking the tension.

We nod our heads and start looking around. After about an hour I shout.

"I found something!" 

"Really? What is it?"

"It's her diary. And it's open to her last entry."

"Her diary, seriously? What good does that do?" Jimin asks looking so done with this.

"You haven't even read what it says. Let me tell you."

"Dear diary,

Today's been kinda strange. Like today in school this one kid Nick kept staring at me smirking. I felt really uncomfortable. Then during lunch he asked me out! Like talk about weird. But what was really strange was this morning. While I was walking to school, a man started following me. I just thought he was a person going for a walk but when I stopped so did he. I started walking faster and he started. I made in the school gates right before he could catch up to me. And when I was leaving school he was there at the gates waiting. I was creeped out but our car was waiting there to take me to my piano lesson. So when we couldn't see him anymore I let out a sigh. After my lesson we went home. I got into the house and ate with the family and went to take a shower. I finished around 9 o'clock, so I climbed bed and wrote in you. But now I'm tired so goodnight, write in you tomorrow.

Sincerely, Mimi."

I finished reading looked up to see their reactions. 

"So he was following her. That's new. All the other victims were kidnapped and were talking to him. Maybe he's trying new tactics?" Jungkook says.

"What did you all call him?" Jin asks.

"We called him The Marionette Killer. Because he always went for girls that looked like dolls in a way. The 1st victim had beautiful brown eyes that looked doll like. The 2nd victim had the perfect teeth like a Barbie doll. And the list goes on and on for the others."

"Okay. We now know who he goes for. Doll like girls who are young. That shouldn't be too hard." I say sarcasm dripping from my voice. 

"Hey, not every girl has doll like features. Maybe we should look for the mark so I can make sure it is him. Then we start working trying to find what he was wearing that day." Jungkook says, probably pissed. 

"Alright, what does it look like?" Jimin asks.

He shows us a picture of a little doll that is mutilated that was drawn on the floor.

"Let's start searching for a creepy ass doll picture." I say, disturbed.


	6. What's Going On Here?

~~~Jungkook's POV~~~

'I wonder how he got into her room. Don't they have security?' I think while walking around the room looking for more clues to see if it is him.

I look at the people I met awhile ago. Jimin is looking through her notebooks to see if she wrote more on this guy. Jin is inspecting the bed and underneath it. Tae is...I don't know what he's doing. He's just standing there looking up at the ceiling. I shake my head before walking over to him and tapping his shoulder.

"Um Tae? What are you doing?" 

He looks at me with a confused look before answering me, "I was looking. He could've changed where he puts his mark and put it somewhere no one would think of." 

I think it over before replying, "But how would he even get it up on the ceiling? He probably put it somewhere we've gone over before."

His eyes showed a flash of anger but it's gone as if it was never there. "Look. I'm a detective I think more rationally than most uniforms do. I think through all the options before making a final conclusion," he pauses when I start to open my mouth to retort he continues, "He could've put it in a place no one would think of because he already knows that you guys would look there instead of other places. That's why I was looking up on the ceiling."

I stand there shocked and shake my head to speak.

"Well, since you know so much more than me on where serial killers put their marks, please do show me." I say a little angered he thought I couldn't do my job properly.

He smirks a little and that infuriates me even more before saying, "I will. Follow me Jeon Jungkook." 

I follow him as he walks around the things thrown on the floor while looking at the ceiling. He finally stops and looks down at me smiling. He motions up at the ceiling for me to look up. I look up and gasp. Right there hidden very well by some painted flowers.

"How? Just how?" I ask perplexed.

"I'm different than the others. Jimin normally looks around some type of writing. Jin always looks where the crime actually happened. I always do other things. Anyway, JIMIN, JIN!"

They both look at Tae before asking if he found the mark. They walk over and look where he points at and smiles.

"Always the best. See, this is why people always want to work with you on cases. You always do the best when looking for things!" Jimin says, pride evident in his voice.

"Good job TaeTae. You did good. Now let's go so we can tell the uniforms." Jin says with a small smile on his lips.

I stare on in awe from what I've heard. Is he really the best at everything he does?

They look at me and say, "Are you ready to show them? Now that you know it's The Marionette Killer." 

I nod and start walking toward the door. I hear heavy footsteps behind me and then feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Jimin and he looks at me with a smile before asking me, "Hey Jungkook. Can I talk to you before we leave? Tae and Jin are going to go down before us."

I hesitantly nod before he pulls off to the side. I see Tae and Jin look over in confusion before continuing walking. He watches them as they left and turns back to me. He looks and me with a cold look which sent shivers down my spine.

"Look. I understand that you've done this a bunch of times looking for marks on serial killers, but we have done a whole bunch of cases that are worse than you could ever imagine. He knows what he's doing. He thinks before he acts. If he doesn't think it will work then he won't do it. But more than often he usually follows through with doing it anyway. Don't make him feel like he isn't doing his job right just because he doesn't do it the way you do it," he pauses and takes a breath before continuing, "He doesn't need another person to tell him he isn't good enough. You hurt him, I will make you beg to die." 

After he finishes he turns and walks away leaving me standing there shocked. I start walking towards the elevator and make my way down thinking the entire time on how I should apologize to him. When I get out and go to them I see them all laughing and talking. I look over at Jimin laughing as if he didn't just threaten me a few minutes ago. 

'How can someone so sweet looking be so cold.'

"HEY! JUNGKOOK! STOP STANDING THERE AND COME OVER SO WE CAN LEAVE!" Tae says with a boxy smile that makes a small grin to my face.

I start walking and finally get to them and they all hop in the cars. Before I get in I glance at Jimin and see a dangerous look in his eyes. I gulp before getting in the passenger seat. Tae looks over at me with a smile before speaking, "What did Jiminie talk to you about?" 

I stare at him thinking about how to respond before I finally pick one. "He just wanted ask me about what we do. He was curious." 

Tae looks at me suspiciously before saying a small 'ok' before starting the car and driving. I think of ways to say sorry for doubting him. When I finally open my mouth we are already halfway to the station. 'Now or never.'

"Tae? I'm sorry for doubting your um skills. I didn't mean to do it, but it's just-" I say before he cuts me off.

"It's because I do it the normal way the others all do it. I know, it's all I've heard from Gene. But I always have Chim and Jin there for me. They're my best friends." he says.

I stare at him thinking about how many times he's heard it from Gene. Before I can say something we pull into the station and we all climb of the cars and make our way inside. I never get the chance to tell him because we have to tell the others now that they're all here.

'This should be good...' I think before walking over.


End file.
